


Food of Love

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baked Goods, Biting, Breast Sucking, Canon Disabled Character, Cock Sucking, Coffee, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Romance, Sappy, Semi-Clothed Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Their breakfast ideas prove Phil and Daisy are on the same wavelength yet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> [This post](http://touchyourblood.tumblr.com/post/151911557004/my-parents-have-been-married-thirty-six-years-and) came across my dash, and I immediately thought "That's some Phil/Daisy shit right there."

"Daisy, I'm home," Coulson calls as he lets himself into the house.

"In the kitchen," she calls back, and he smiles as he sheds his coat and boots, then walks through to the kitchen a paper bag in his left hand and a cardboard tray holding two cups of coffee in his right.

"I brought breakfast," he says cheerfully, then can't help gaping a bit at the sight of two very similar cups of coffee on the kitchen table, along with a paper bag that he's certain he knows the contents of.

"Oh my god," Daisy exclaims, and starts laughing as she realises they've had the same thought.

"Really?" Coulson says, and sets his purchases down on the table before going to her and wrapping his arms around her. 

She kisses him. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise," she says, a little sheepishly.

"Mmhmm," he agrees, and kisses her back. "Pretty much my thought, too."

She slides her hands down his back until she reaches his ass, then sticks her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, pressing his lower body against hers. "You had to go in so early," she explains, "and I just thought, 'What would be a nice thing to do for Phil? I'll get his favourite muffins and coffee from the bakery around the corner so we can have breakfast together.'"

He chuckles. "And I figured since, just this once, you were still in bed and not planning to get up when I left, that I'd bring you breakfast to make up for going to work so early." He clasps her ponytail in his left hand and gently tilts her head back so he can get his mouth on her throat, licking and nipping at her flesh, and enjoying the way the scent of her shower gel fills his nostrils. 

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps. "Someone came home horny."

"Mmm." He kisses his way down the column of her throat and into the V of her cleavage: she's wearing a sleeveless shirt with poppers down the front, and the top few are undone so that he can trail his mouth down between her breasts. He can feel his cock growing thicker as he works his mouth lower, and she grabs the back of his head, pushing it against her chest by way of encouragement. He unfastens more poppers, exposing her bra-less state to his avid gaze, and he pulls back a moment to savour the sight of Daisy, her chest flushed with arousal. He finishes unfastening her shirt, then gets her jeans undone as well and tugs them down, revealing a pair of pale blue panties with a damp spot on the crotch. He tugs them off too. 

He picks her up and sets her on the counter, then leans in to kiss her hungrily as he eases his middle finger into her slick heat. She shudders, moans, then bites down on his bottom lip, and he smiles against her mouth, then adds a second finger before lowering his mouth to suck on her breast. 

"Phil," she gasps, and he can feel her orgasm building up already as he fingers her deep and hard. She gets a special buzz from his prosthetic hand, and these days the thing's so sensitive he can't tell the difference in sensation between the robot hand and his flesh and blood one. He sucks harder on her breast, then closes his teeth gently around her nipple, and she shudders, her orgasm close. He lets her breast go, then latches onto the other one, and suckles hard. She cries out, and he feels her walls tightening around his fingers as she comes hard. 

"Fuck, Phil," she moans when he finally withdraws his fingers. She grabs his wrist and brings his hand to her mouth so she can suck those fingers clean, and he presses the heel of his free hand hard against his erection.

She slips down off the counter, then turns around and spreads her legs, looking back over her shoulder at him, and he wastes no time in dropping his jeans and boxers, then sliding his achingly hard cock into her wet passage. He grazes his teeth over her shoulders and the back of her neck as he fucks her deep and hard, and she gasps and moans, the sounds she's making egging him on. 

She comes again, her muscles tightening around his plunging cock, and then he's coming too, emptying himself into her, and panting desperately for air.

"Fuck, Daisy," he groans as her sex finally relaxes its grip on his cock and he's able to withdraw.

"Mmm." She hums, then turns around, and kisses him greedily. "Good morning, Phil," she says brightly, and he laughs.

"Good morning, Daisy."

"I think we should have breakfast in bed," she says, and steps out of her jeans and panties, then sheds her unfastened shirt too, leaving her clothes in a neat pile on the kitchen floor. "Yes?"

"Yes," he says emphatically, and they gather their coffees, muffins, and the doughnuts Daisy had bought, then head to their bedroom. It's only as they're setting everything down on the nightstand that he realises he's been walking about the house with his cock hanging out of his pants. Then again, Daisy's naked, and while she's by no means an exhibitionist, it's also true that over the half dozen years that they've been together, she's gradually grown less inhibited, at least behind closed doors, and that's something he loves about her. (One of a long list of many things he loves about her.)

She turns to him and strips him of his clothes, kissing and biting him as she goes; when she kneels at his feet to get his shoes and socks off, he moans loudly, and she looks up, gives him a wicked grin, then wraps her mouth around the head of his flaccid cock. He moans even more loudly as he feels his prick thickening again, and she smirks around it, then sucks harder.

As soon as his cock's fully engorged, she gets up, then pushes him down onto the bed and climbs onto his lap. He holds her steady as she lowers herself onto his dick, and when she nips at his chin, his hips jerk involuntarily, making her chuckle.

After she's ridden him to completion (and two orgasms of her own), she reaches out and snags two of their coffee cups, and he feels grateful for the fact that the cups are pretty well insulated, meaning the coffee won't be cold after such a long delay between them purchasing and drinking it.

As he drinks his coffee, he considers that he's probably the luckiest man alive. And the most undeserving of such luck, though he knows if he expressed that thought aloud, Daisy would argue vociferously with it. (Then again, she considers herself undeserving of him, so they're matched in that as in so many other things.)

The truth is they are very lucky to have found each other, and they are both very aware of that good fortune, and consequently they try not to take each other, or their luck, for granted.


End file.
